


Longing for You

by Metal_Works



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Minor Character Death, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Works/pseuds/Metal_Works
Summary: Death, is hard to cope with. Especially on your own.That was Cul's reasoning for accompanying Anon on that gloomy day. So she claims.





	Longing for You

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that Cul can speak French. Er... Yeah that's about it.

Rain cascaded against the pavement in a slow monotone pattern as Anon stared blankly at the dark casket in front of her, the water droplets falling heavily against the clear umbrella held over her head. A shaky breath pushed its way past her lips, barely audible in the melancholy atmosphere, but still loud enough for her partner to hear. She shuddered as Cul wrapped an arm around her damp shoulders and suppressed a sob welling up in her chest. 

Anon let her head fall onto the shorter teen’s shoulder, a faint “why did this happen?” resting on the tip of her tongue as she found herself unable to form the words. Cul chose to remain silent, instead moving her arm to run her hand through the grieving blonde hair in what she hoped was a comforting manner. It pained her to listen helplessly to the dancers silent breakdown. But in the end the most she could do was be there to support Anon when the dam inevitably broke under the pressure. 

The redhead was honestly surprised Anon had even managed to hold it all together for this long, given how close she was to her sister before the accident… Yet here she was, standing out in the pouring rain in her soaked mofuku with the same expression that she had arrived with. Granted, Cul didn’t quite trust her to not drop the umbrella, hence why they were sharing… She still admired the will her partner showed in keeping her composure in the face of tragedy. 

With that in mind, she guided her arm to Anon’s waist and softly tugged her away from the coffin. The blond resisted slightly before allowing herself to be lead away, her gaze lingering on the grave for a second longer as she lifted her head off of Cul’s shoulder. This action not going by unnoticed by the redhead. 

They walked in silence to the gate of the cemetery, passing many familiar loids who cast pitiful glances towards the taller of the two as they slipped by. Cul sighed before tightening her hold around Anon. She tilted her head back as she walked, staring absentmindedly up at the water droplets bouncing off of the transparent surface of the umbrella. A million different thoughts began to race through her head, but she quickly shoved them all down as soon as they cropped up. 

There was only one thing she knew she had to say to Anon in that moment. 

Turning her attention back to the blonde, she stopped walking, allowing the older loid to get a few steps ahead of her before noticing her missing presence. Anon turned back to Cul with a confused expression, only being accentuated by the dark circles that had been forming under her eyes for who knows how long. The emerald green orbs Cul had come to love were clouded with sorrow and guilt. And oh how she wished she could simply wipe away the sadness… 

She shook that thought away as soon as it cropped up. Anon continued to stare at her in the same perplexed way she would stare at a math test, the rain beginning to dampen her kimoto further. And it was in that moment Cul knew for certain what she needed to say. Or rather, what the other teen needed to hear.

“Anon.” She murmured, pausing to make sure she hadn’t lost her train of thought as well as to pick her next words carefully. She continued rather shakely. “I-I’m… Er… I’ll… I’ll always be here for you, okay?” 

Her words hung heavily in the air. Cul wasn’t even entirely sure the older loid had heard her. But sure enough, she noticed a subtle change in Anon’s posture. A nervous tick that never failed to pop up whenever the blond was debating something, a simple twitch of the right hand. Something she wouldn’t have even noticed had the dancer not told her about it herself.

Cul loosened her grip on the umbrella, allowing it to fall to the ground as she held her arms out towards Anon, a small smile playing at her lips. 

“I love you, Anon.” 

And just like that, the dam broke. All the emotions Anon had bottled up suddenly came rushing forth. Cul barely had time to react when the older teen practically threw herself at her, completely trusting the other girl to catch her. 

It would be awhile before they moved from that position, with Cul rubbing small circles into Anon’s back as said girl cried her heart out. The redhead found herself looking to the sky for the second time that day, wincing as tear-like raindrops splashed against her face. She smiled sadly before returning her gaze to the emotionally wrecked dancer. 

‘Even if you push everyone away…’ Cul carded her hand though the other girls messy hair. ‘I’ll still be here for you, ma chérie.’

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you didn't catch it, Kanon is the one who died, yes. I think this might be the first story in which Kanon dies instead of Anon... I don't know how to feel about that. RIP Kanon?


End file.
